The Princess and The dragon
by Zireh
Summary: The princess of heart kingdom was kidnapped by a dragon who breathes fire.


**THESE IS A PRETTY LAME STORY I JUST MADE WHEN I WAS THINKING OF A STORY FOR THE 8TH CHAPTER OF ONE WEEK IN HEAT, WHICH IS NOT SUITED FOR KIDS, SO I DON'T MIND IF YOU HATE THESE STORY CAUSE I ALSO DIDN'T LIKE THE OUTCOME OF IT, IT'S TOO... FAST AND TOO UGLY**

ANYWAYS READ IF YOU WANT REVIEW IF YOU LIKE TO..

* * *

The dragon and the princess

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Fire a prince was born in the hands of an especially kind king and queen but as soon as the prince was born an evil witch appeared and stole the prince and has never again been seen and left the kingdom in ruins engulfed by the mighty forest.

After 100 years, in the farthest kingdom of heart a lovely baby girl was born. The king and queen of hearts were so happy and felt so lucky that they named her princess Lucy of hearts unknowing to them, she was born with an unknowing power called celestial magic. They cared for her and protected her with all their love and strength with the help of the 12 golden keys. The kingdom loves and adores her and she loves them back.

On the 16th birthday of the princess the whole kingdom celebrated and cheered for she has come to a marrying age. The lovely princess was holding all of the 12 golden keys and watched the stars by the balcony and wishes to find her fated prince to be at the royal ball. Her eyes shining like diamonds stared passionately at the starry sky and pleaded oh so softly

"Please... please" she begged and tightly held the keys upon her palms. A shooting star came across her eyes and by that she smiled and ran off to the royal chambers.

The grand celebration was a feast to the eyes as everyone was so happily drinking and eating, shouting and cheering. A beautiful song was played and suddenly the king of hearts stood up and announces that the royal dance begins. A lot of couples inside the palace started to dance lovingly and the princess just stood in the center waiting for a man to ask for a dance.

A man with black hair showed up with such a daring smile, he offered his hand asking for the princess for a dance and thus she agreed by just gently nodding slightly blushing with utter delight. They began to dance and the man started a conversation

"Princess of hearts, i guess you don't know me, as I am" he introduced with such confidence

"You are the Prince of the Ice kingdom" she finished smiling

"How did you know?"

"Your black hair and your body temperature say so, as a princess I have been studied about every detail in each kingdom." She says proudly

"I see, then you must be smart" complimented he as he began to move her more intimately

"Gray sama!" says a bluenette girl behind the prince of ice

"Juvia?!" he stopped and turned around to see the maid

"Gray sama, Juvia has followed you, worried that you might get hurt or get into an accident" she said worriedly

"Juvia, i am in a royal ball, nothing will harm me!" he argued "and what is a water maid doing here?"

"Juvia just... juvia just..." she became silent and her face started to flush and run off.

"Pardon my maid princess she has always been like that ever since she was young" Gray the prince of ice bowed gently in front of Lucy the princess of love

"I'm sorry, but i think you are too harsh to her and i think you should run after her and apologize" she haughtily said as if commanding him

"Tsk.. you're no fun." He commented and run after his water maid.

"Hmp! As I thought, he is nothing but all ice!" she told to herself and sat to her sit

"Mama this party is no fun! There is no one willing to have a dance with me" she complained

"Oh my dearest daughter, just be patient someone will gather up his courage and take your hand for a dance" the queen sweetly said

The princess looks at the crowd happily dancing and this made her sad. She thought that her fated man will show up and just sweep her off her feet but to no avail she didn't see the fated man to be. She held up her keys and prayed again not losing hope.

At the middle of the party a strange loud sound was heard all over the kingdom and made everyone panicked. A royal guard came running and announces the terrible news

"A DRAGON! A DRAGON IS ATTACKING THE KINGDOM!"

Every citizen runs for their lives causing a stampede. The king ordered the three royal guards, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Straus and Cana Alberona to keep the queen and princess safe as he takes his sword out ready to fight.

The three warriors escaped with the queen and the princess and directly went to the palace's garden perfectly hiding.

Silence engulfed the whole kingdom as if the fight is over and so the three knights relaxed from their protective stance but they didn't see it coming. The fire breeding dragon has silently flown above them and attacked. Knocking out the three knights and killing the queen he snatched the princess and flew off away from the kingdom.

After the great terror the remaining knights of the heart kingdom buried the King and Queen and began their search party for the princess. The Kingdom's elders asked help from the neighboring kingdom to bring back the princess in exchange for her hand in marriage and everyone agreed.

"Whoever bring s the princess back shall be awarded with her hand in marriage and shall rule over the heart kingdom" they announce to the following kingdoms.

The Ice kingdom's prince stepped forward along with his brave ice knights "I Gray Fullbuster of Ice kingdom shall enter this quest along with my two brave knights, Lyon and Juvia." And so he signed his name in the royal scroll and went back to his place.

"I Laxus Prince of the thunder kingdom shall enter this quest with three comapanions the raijinshuu" mighty confident he signed his name

"And I Jellal Fernandes Princess Lucy's cousin shall enter this quest also together with the three royal knights, Erza, Cana and Mira" then he signed his name

"That is unexcusable! You cannot marry the princess! You are of blood related" one elder shouted

"And because of such blood relation it is much more accepted that I should take over the crown. And I could not just stand and let this neighboring kingdoms take over ours!" he argued and walked off with the three knights

"Tsk, that kid has never change!" said one of the elders

"Let him be, he is after all, correct." Says the other one named Yajima

And so a lot of many other Kingdoms signed up for the quest and headed off to their journey to search over for the Princess Lucy of hearts.

7years has past and no one could find her and so a lot of princes has given up and loose hope thinking that the princess is already dead. But three kingdoms still haven't lost hope. The Ice kingdom's prince Gray hasn't given up yet as he wants to prove to his kingdom that he is not a useless prince. The thunder Kingdom's Prince Laxus cannot accept defeat and so he still continues on to his journey. The prince of the heart Kingdom and Lucy's cousin Jellal cannot give up yet and loose hope, as the future of the kingdom is in the line.

The three princesses strive to never lose and for 7years they kept on looking and looking but to no avail they hadn't have any clue.

At some point in time, the three met up inside the forest. Hungry and thirsty they all helped each other out and find a small village at the center of the forest.

They befriended the villagers and the villagers in exchange gave them clothing and food and also a place to stay in. The villagers astonished them one night. They saw a woman breathing off flames and eating flames from the fire wood. This fire breathing fire eating woman was the last of her kind. For 107 years. Her bloodline was kept a secret, fearing a witch might take her too.

"Please Bobo san, tell us more about this fire maiden and its story" Jellal says to the old man

"The Fire village isn't really a village, my ancestors dad Moka ,said that long ago this was a honorable kingdom, the most powerful kingdom in the whole world but then when a prince was born he was taken by a witch, a witch that prays for kids that has unimaginable abilities like the prince. After the kidnapping of the prince four other children was taken away by the witch and has never again be seen. The Kingdom of fire has weakened drastically with no successor for the throne the kingdom declined and has been engulfed by the forest." He explained in the light of the glimmering fire

"That was 107 years ago. The people who chose to stay in the kingdom made this village, it's not much but we have learned how to live in the middle of the forest with the moon guiding us all." Moka the elder n the village and the father of Bobo added

(Moka and Bobo, refer to Galuna Island arc)

"I see, and then who is this girl who eats and breathes fire?" Laxus asks

"She is the last descendant of the last King and Queen of Fire. Right after the Prince kidnap incident the King and Queen had another child but in fear they hid the child secretly." Moka explains

"I see"

And so the 3 princesses travelled again. In their journey they saw another traveler and ask for directions.

"Oh, well if it's about dragons then you must be looking for that mountain over there." Said the traveler "Just go straight up to that mountain" he added and pointed to the direction

"Thanks!" says Gray

~~~Up the great Mountain of Apo~~~

4 dragons began to strike

One is Metal, the other one is fury, the one is dark like a shadow and the last one is a beam of light. Laxus together with raijinshuu, fought off the great metal dragon, Gray together with Lyon and Juvia took on the fury dragon in which has the power of wind, Jellal together with the three knights of hearts took on the two twin dragons shadow and light.

"Lord Jellal, we can handle these dragons, hurry to the top of the tower! I can sense the princess there" Erza Scarlet shouted

"Erza, when all of this is over let us get married" he shouted and run off towards the tower

"He lllllikes her" Mira commented

And so with the drunken Cana and the Satan soul Mira together with Titania Erza they fought the twin Dragons namely Sting and Rouge.

"We the Raijinshuu will not let the prince of hearts take its advantage" Freed one of the raijinshu shouted

"Laxus you must go toward the princess to and bring honor to the kingdom" Bickslow added

And so Laxus went up the tower too.

"Gray sama, I love you! But if you wish to still bring honor to your name then I Juvia shall help" Juvia shouted

"Don't worry Prince Gray I'll be just right here and save Juvia with my hands and together we shall defeat this wind Dragon" Lyon proclaimed.

"Tsk… fine" and Gray ran off to the tower also

At the tower the princess was held in prinson with a big large red dragon guarding her.

"Princess! I have come to save you" Jellal shouted

"No, I Prince Laxus of Thunder Kingdom will save you" Laxus proclaiming as he wields up his sword ready to fight

"tsk, no I will be saving the princess" Prince Gray says as he strokes his icy sword

"Well, well if it isn't the princesses of the other kingdoms." Says Ultear the witch appearing so suddenly with a fog of smoke "I'm deeply sorry but I do not need you."

"Tell us your purpose" shouted Jellal

"My purpose you ask?" she chuckled "It is to bring back the life of my husband Zeref. By the use of the dragons powers combined with the 12 golden keys I can now open the door of the souls and quickly get my beloved Zeref's soul and put in his dead body" she brought out a huge glassed coffin and the 12 golden sets of keys. She called out for all of the dragons and so the metal, wind, shadow and light came to her and also the fire breathing dragon that guards the princess went towards the witch. She ordered them do spew dragon roars in the door while she put all 12 keys to the 12 key holes. She took the princess and ordered her to spill a lot of her magical energy into the keys so that the 12 golden keys would turn simultaneously unlocking the door.

Jellal shouted "NO! Zeref is the most wicked wizard in the whole universe he will bring destruction upon us all" and so the three princesses together with their companions teamed up for the last time and defeated the witch Ultear, making the dragons stop and the princess to faint.

After awhile the dragons was engulfed by a warm light and turned them back to their original forms

The metal dragon turned into a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back he smiled "Geehee, I'm back to normal!"

The fury/wind dragon turned into a petit young girl with long blue hair she smiled so adorably "Oh my, me too!" she says joyfully

The twin dragons turned back to their original forms. The shadow dragon turned into a man with black hair and slightly gloomy while the other one turned into a man with blond spiky hair all cheerful.

The other dragon which is red and scaly turned into a man with pink spiky hair and smiled childishly he looked toward the princess and run to her aid "Princess, I am sorry for what I have done"

The princess opened her eyes and smiled "you turned back to your original form, I'm glad" she says then faints again

"Please explain what s going on?" Jellal says confused together with the other princesses.

"I shall explain" says the small girl

"100 years ago the witch, Ultear, kidnap us the children of Fire kingdoms, in which was born with a gift of Dragon slayer magic and turned us into dragons, she thought us how to use our magic. She build the golden gate of souls for 100 years that is why it took her too long to get what she needed but she is missing something. The 12 golden keys in which she needs to open the gate. Together with our dragon slayer magic and the princesses' magical celestial power, together we can open the gate of souls." She explained

"She manipulated our minds and so without thinking we work like her dogs" The twin dragons says

"Tsk, that woman is nasty I tell yah!" the metal one says

"Can you guys introduce yourselves" Gray demanded

"We are the twin dragon slayers, Sting and Rouge" says the two posing in delight

"I'm Wendy the sky dragon slayer" she says

"I'm Gajeel the Metal dragon slayer, gee hee" he chuckled

"I'm Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon sayer" he says still holding the unconscious princess

"I see then let us go back to the Kingdom of hearts" Jellal exclaims

"Then who will be the princess's groom?" Laxus argues

"Natsu Dragneel will be the one she will marry, fr 7 years he has been with her, guarding her, and let me tell you something." Jellal says smiling "He's the long lost prince and heir to the throne of the Fire Kingdom, Prince Natsu"

"I see, since he is a prince and his the one who got his hand first from the princess thus making him have the right to have the princess's hand in marriage." Gray says

"Gray sama! That means Juvia, Juvia can marry Gray sama!" Juvia shouted with hearts filled her eyes.

"Nope, before Gray can marry my lovely Juvia he must first go through me" says Lyon

"argh.. Whatever" Gray says all tired

"Then this 7 years of journey is nothing but a useless adventure" Laxus says very angry

"At least you and your team gained an experience." Jellal commented as he gets ready to go back to the kingdom of hearts.

~~~At the Kingdom of hearts`~~~

Everyone cheered for the princess and the princesses who had been lost for 7 years. The 4 dragon slayers were asked to stay at the kingdom but they refuse because they want to rebuild the Fire Kingdom together with the long lost prince. But before they went on to rebuild their kingdom, Prince Natsu and Princess Lucy was married combining their kingdoms into one making it the kingdom of Fire hearts.

The people rejoice and went happily drinking to their hearts content. Laxus went back home to the Thunder Kingdom and tod his grandfather about his Journey, expecting anger from his grandfather he shut his eyes close ready t taste his grandfathers fists but he felt a warm hand touching his shoulders

"You did well my child" King Macarov says as he smiles and hugs his grandson "Not a single day that I have missed you for 7 years" he cried

"Gramps, me too" Laxus warmly smiled

The Raijinshuu cried also.

Gray went back to the northern lands to the Ice Kingdom; the Ice Queen Ur wasn't in rage and hugged his son for being back safe. Grays Father King Deliora was still inside the huge ice burg and looked terrifying as usual. He really can't believe that his father is a monster but who cares really.

And so Prince Lyon Gray's cousin fought with him making Juvia the price. Juvia is just a water maid but in the ice kingdom it isn't necessary for a prince next to the throne to marry a princess, a simple maid will do.

After 7 years Natsu and Lucy lived happily ever after at the new Kingdom that they both build, The Kingdom of FireHeart. Laxus became King with the two former knights of hearts as his bride namely, Mira and Cana. Gray married Juvia, Lyon took his defeat with pride and honor. Prince Jellal Fernandes married Erza Scarlet and lived happily in the peaceful lands of Edolas.

They all lived happily everafter

The End!

* * *

**SO IT IS LAME AND YEAH WHOEVER YOU ARE THAT READ THIS TILL THE END THANKS **

**AND YES IT HAS BAD GRAMMAR AND A LOT OF MISTAKES. **

**NOW I'LL BE BACK TO WRITE AND FINISH MY STORY OF ONE WEEK IN HEAT.**

**BYE!**


End file.
